


Getting Warm

by Yukio



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, feeling cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: When rainy days hit the country and two lovers get cold, they need to find a way to get warm again.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Getting Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Big THANXX to Liu, who checked this little story for me <3

It was late fall and the rainy November days hit the country with their full force. There were barely any moments of sunshine and every minute without rain needed to be used. Dry pavements were a promise of a romantic date even if it was cold. Those whose hearts were warm with sweet feelings didn’t notice the drop of the temperature. They didn’t even mind when the sky turned dark again and the frosty rain drops as sharp as needles hit their skin.

Two boys, walking down the street on their way home, used the starting rain as an excuse to huddle under one rather small umbrella. They talked animatedly about something only the two of them understood, eyes shining with the light that only people in love possessed and smiles so bright that they made up for the lack of sunshine.

They didn’t care about people passing them by, pressed so close to each other that there was zero space between them. It was a miracle that they didn’t stumble over each other’s feet as they kept walking unhurriedly.

The rain became heavier and cold wind started blowing. Even the high buildings didn’t hide the boys from its impact.

“Careful!” one of them, the taller one, cried, but it was too late. A stronger blast of the wind hit the umbrella they both gripped in their clasped hands and bent it to the opposite side, breaking it.

“Oh no!” the other boy shouted, but he didn’t sound either shocked or annoyed about the turn of the events. He looked at his special one, the rain gluing his bangs to his forehead.

“It’s not so far. Let’s run,” the first boy said, folding the broken umbrella.

They started running; water spurted from under their feet as they jumped through growing puddles. They laughed even when the rain turned into a downpour, soaking their clothes and chilling them to the bone. They shivered with exertion and cold when they reached the entrance of the college dormitory. They didn’t stop smiling, their hearts keeping the warmth.

It didn’t take long for them to enter the taller boy’s room.

“Where’s your roommate?” the other one asked curiously as they closed the door, separating themselves from the rest of the world, water dripping from their wet clothes.

“He went to see his parents. He won’t be back till Monday,” the taller boy said as they took off their shoes and jackets which they hung over the backrests of the two chairs in the room to let them dry.

“Could you…?”

“Yes.”

The taller boy entered the small bathroom only to come out a minute later, bringing a towel. He didn’t hand it to the other boy, though, but unfolded it and covered his boyfriend’s head with it, starting to dry his hair carefully. His own hair was disheveled as he had dried it hastily while he had been in the bathroom.

The other boy smiled, his dark eyes glistening with soft light. “Sannie,” he sighed, his voice low but longing. Folding his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, he pulled him closer, their mouths connecting in a slow, sensual kiss. The cold and wetness were forgotten in the moment of the sweet union.

“Wooyoung,” San moaned quietly, breaking the kiss. His hands cupped his boyfriend’s face as gently as if he was touching his greatest treasure. In a way, he was. “We should get rid of those wet clothes,” he said then, gripping the zipper of Wooyoung’s hoodie and pulling it down.

Wooyoung laughed and attacked San’s mouth once again, his own hand looking for the hem of the other boy’s sweatshirt. He let it go only for the moment needed for San to pull the hoodie off of Wooyoung’s body, grabbing his T-shirt after that, never breaking the kiss.

The soft rustle of clothes mixed with the sighs turning more and more excited. Their mouths parted as they took off the clothes covering the upper parts of their bodies. They continued with their soaking wet pants sticking to their thighs. After a little struggle they managed to get each other completely naked.

When the cool air touched their bodies, they shivered.

“I’m cold,” Wooyoung said, looking for warmth in San’s embrace.

“It is said that body heat is the best way to keep each other warm,” San said, hugging Wooyoung close to him.

“Keep me warm, then,” Wooyoung demanded, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“I can’t let you freeze to death, can I?” San whispered before his mouth connected with Wooyoung’s once again.

Their bodies collided in a tight embrace, hands roaming over the skin still cool from the rain and cold, wet clothes.

“It will be warmer in bed,” San said softly when Wooyoung moved his mouth to his boyfriend’s neck, kissing every single freckle San had there.

“I know what will make me feel warmer,” Wooyoung spoke against San’s skin. “Where are the condoms and lube?”

“Where they’ve always been,” San said, tilting his head so that Wooyoung had better access to his sensitive spots.

“Uhmmm.” Wooyoung gave San one more kiss under his chin and pulled away, stepping closer to San’s bedside table. He opened the second drawer.

San shivered with the cold that enveloped his body again. He followed Wooyoung, pressing to him from behind, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s torso.

“Cold,” he whined, tightening his embrace. “Bed.”

Wooyoung laughed when San pulled him onto the soft sheets; he barely had time to grab the bottle of lube and the box of condoms.

They collapsed on the bed in a tight knot of arms and legs. Wooyoung’s cheerful laughter filled the room while San kissed his boyfriend wherever he could – Wooyoung’s face, neck, arms, chest… He made Wooyoung turn on his back and blanketed him with his own body.

Wooyoung’s laughter died in a deep, sensual kiss, igniting sparks of desire. Excitement spread through their bodies; it circulated in their blood stream and reached certain areas that reacted to it without hesitation.

“Want you,” San whispered when their mouths separated for a moment.

“You have me,” Wooyoung said in a slightly breathy voice. He hugged San, still holding the lube and condoms in his hands.

San’s mouth found Wooyoung’s lips once again, kissing him hungrily, his hands cupping Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung sighed into the kiss, giving in to the heat radiating from San’s body completely.

Neither of them was cold anymore. The temperature around them increased considerably as liquid desire flooded their systems. San kissed Wooyoung with everything he had and Wooyoung returned every kiss and every touch with the same eagerness.

Gradually, their kisses became more desperate and their touches turned into pushing, pulling and grabbing. Teeth scraped soft skin, nails dug into hard muscles.

“Aaaaah, Sannie!” Wooyoung cried in pleasure when his body became one with his lover’s.

“Wooyoung…” San sighed into his skin, licking away the sweat from the place where Wooyoung’s collar bones met, then licking his throat up to the chin and finally searching for the mouth, his tongue immediately filling the empty space when he found it.

Wooyoung moaned into the kiss, his body on fire. It was too hot under San now. So he pushed and shoved and tried to reverse their positions.

It took San only a moment to understand what Wooyoung wanted from him and he let his boyfriend guide him. Wooyoung flipped San onto his back and straddled him, looking down at him with hunger in his eyes.

Their hands met and fingers tangled. Their eyes locked. Their connected bodies engaged in a passionate dance. Their sighs and moans merged into beautiful harmony.

They were one – one body, one soul. They were the whole world, the whole universe caught in that small room. They were a supernova in its moment of explosion. They were dust and ash…

His heart still racing in his chest and his breathing fast, Wooyoung cuddled up to his lover, the heat around them dissipating quickly. San hugged him, pulling the covers from under them so that he could cover their cooling bodies.

Wooyoung looked him in the eyes and smiled, pure happiness reflecting in his face, untidy hair sticking in every direction.

“You are beautiful,” San said softly, raising his hand and caressing his lover’s cheek.

Wooyoung’s smile widened. “And you are cute,” he returned the compliment, bending over San and pecking his lips.

“Are you still cold?” San asked after a moment, his hands roaming over Wooyoung’s body under the covers.

Wooyoung shook his head and grinned. “How can I be cold when I have a hot boyfriend who warms me up in just the right way?” he said, which made San laugh. He grabbed Wooyoung and rolled them over so that he lay on top of his boyfriend.

“I can make you feel even hotter,” San said, his voice suddenly sounding velvety.

Wooyoung giggled, hugging San around his neck. “Okay.” 


End file.
